Unexpected
by Imy94
Summary: This is just a little Literati story set at Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Please review! second chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So this story is set in season6 and basically 6.08 did happen but 'The Real Paul Anka' didn't. Luke and Lorelai are getting married and just to make things easier April doesn't exist. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna keep this as a Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I wish I did.

**Changing room- (at the inn where the marriage is taking place)**

Luke: (Handing Jess a bouquet) Take this to the bridesmaid's changing room. Lorelai mentioned something about a special bouquet for one of them they'll know who it is for.

Jess: Sure. (Pause) By the way Luke I really appreciate you appointing me best man although this tux is a bit embarrassing! Thanks.

Luke: (nods his head)

Jess walks out the door-is now standing outside the bridesmaid's dressing room-knocks on the door.

Jess: Can I come in I have to give you some flowers?

Rory: (inside the room) sure come on in.

Jess: Oh, I……didn't know you were in here.

Rory: Jess, hi.

Jess: You look…beautiful

Rory: Thank you. You look…

Jess: just say it

Rory: The tux is…

Jess: What?

Rory: Interesting.

Jess: Ok…

Rory: It looks good though

Jess: Thanks. So er… Luke asked me to give this to one of the bridesmaids (gesturing to the bouquet)

Rory: For the maid of honour right?

Jess: I dunno, probably.

Rory: Well then I'll take them.

Jess: So you're the maid of honour?

Rory: Yeah.

Jess: uh-huh

Rory: (jokily) once I read somewhere that the maid of honour and the best man are supposed to dance together! Oh God please tell me it's not TJ!

Jess: Actually it's me.

Rory: (laughs) Figures.

Jess: So here you should take the flowers.

Jess walks over to Rory and they stand there where the only thing separating them is the bouquet and the stare into each other's eyes brown to blue and slowly lean in to each other and gently kiss, soon the kiss deepens and Rory puts her hands around his waist and Jess cradles Rory's face in his. Soon they break apart slightly breathless due to shock.

Rory: When I said dance together I wasn't expecting that to happen.

Jess: You know its funny this is the second time we've unexpectedly kissed at a wedding.

Rory: Yeah.

Jess: Umm… Rory I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, you should go Logan's probably waiting.

Rory: Actually he's not here.

Jess: Why does your mom hate him _that_ much?

Rory: Well yeah but it's really because a few weeks ago Logan and I broke up.

Jess: Oh, are you OK?

Rory: Yeah. I guess you were right.

Jess: About what?

Rory: Me. Logan. Everything you said it was true. He cheated on me.

Jess: Oh I didn't… (Luke interrupts by shouting from the men's dressing room)

Luke: Come on Jess we're staring in 45 minutes.

Rory: (quietly, practically a whisper) you'd better go.

Jess: Yeah (starts to walk out the door)

Rory: Wait I'll walk with you.

Jess: (smiles) OK

Rory: (walking down the corridor) you know even though you kissed me you still have to dance with me.

Jess: Oh geez seriously?

Rory: (smiles)

At with that the perfect couple walk to the ceremony holding hands laughing as if they had never been apart.

**AN: **Please tell me what you think of my little Oneshot! Please!!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I thought that this story was gonna be just a Oneshot but I'm writing this chapter anyway. I didn't plan this story very well so sorry if this chapter isn't very good!! I might change POV occasionally but hopefully it'll be obvious whose POV it is. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls if I did this fanfiction would be a real script!

I smile as I walk down the aisle behind my Mom. At first I thought I was smiling because my Mom was getting married and Luke was going to be my stepfather but really I was beaming because I couldn't believe what had just happened, I had kissed Jess. Something I never thought would happen again. But then my smile began to fade to a look of confusion because I had no idea how Jess was feeling, does he still love me? Do I still love him? I'm not sure if I ever stopped loving him, maybe that's it maybe I was never completely over him. What if I just pretended to be over him? No, that's crazy. But then again I can be crazy, Jess does that to me. He makes me do crazy things but I don't care.

I can see her walking behind Lorelai, why does she look so worried? Does she regret what happened? I try to catch her eye but she keeps moving her eyes all around the place. If only I could talk to her. Oh yeah it's my uncle's wedding. God, my step-aunt is gonna be Lorelai whoa that's really weird.

Maybe this will be my second chance with Rory; maybe this is the day I've been waiting for. I've waited for nearly 3 years I'd better not mess up this time. Wow, she looks so beautiful in her bridesmaid's dress, she's always been beautiful, God, she's so perfect. But what does she think of me?

**About an hour and a half into the party. **

Lane: Hey Rory.

Lane sits down next to Rory who is eating a large piece of wedding cake.

Rory: Hey Lane, how's Zach?

Lane: Great he's around here somewhere, probably hiding.

Rory: no much of a wedding guy?

Lane: Well he enjoyed our wedding but you know guys they're kinda complicated!

Rory: Yeah!

Lane: So it was a beautiful ceremony, with the huppa and everything.

Rory: Yeah, Luke built that for my mom when she was engaged to Max.

Lane: That's so sweet. So Rory did you see who was here as Luke's best man?

Rory: (acting innocent) Yeah. What a surprise.

Lane: So are you gonna talk to him?

Rory: Well I kinda already have.

Lane: You did? When?

Rory: He came to the dressing room with my bouquet.

Lane: wow. So what happened?

Rory: I told him about Logan.

Lane: Is that it?

Rory: No, there's more.

Lane: What?

Rory: well we kinda…kissed

Lane: No way! Oh my gosh!

Rory: Yeah I know.

Lane: So what does this mean?

Rory: I'm not really sure

Lane: Are you guys gonna get back together?

Rory: I don't know.

Lane: Well everyone in Stars Hollow knows that he still loves you and has been crazy about you since he moved here 4 years ago.

Rory: Yeah I know.

Lane: So the really question is do you still love him?

Rory: I…

Jess: (walks up to the two of them) Hey Rory.

Rory: Hey yourself.

Jess: Hi Lane.

Lane: Hi Jess.

Jess: So how's married life treating you?

Lane: Good, Great.

Jess: cool, how's the band?

Lane: It's improving

Jess: (smiles) I know what you mean.

Lane: So I hear you are writing now

Jess: (looks at Rory smirking) Yeah that's right. Lane, sorry, but could I borrow Rory for just a second?

Lane: sure if she doesn't mind

Rory: I'll see you in a bit Lane.

Rory starts to walk off with Jess but quickly turns round to say

Rory: Don't eat my cake!

Lane replies by making kissing faces at her and Rory's jaw drops in amusement.

Jess: So it was a nice ceremony.

Rory: Yeah.

Jess: Should we avoid the subject for a while or just dive right in?

Rory: I've got my scuba-diving equipment so let's go see the fishes!

Jess: (laughs) so, in the dressing room, we…you know.

Rory: Yeah. I know.

Jess: So what now?

Rory: We…take it slow.

Jess: (his smiles widens) really?

Rory: Yeah.

Jess leans in to kiss Rory. She moves her hand up his back and into his hair while he moves his hands from her waist to her face.

Jess: Sorry, too fast?

Rory: No way.

Jess: (smiles and reaches for her outstretched hand.)

Rory: (she walks up to her mom who is talking excitedly to Sookie, Babbette and Miss Patty)

Sookie: I can't believe you're married!

Lorelai: I know it's still hard for me to believe.

Miss Patty: We are all so proud of you two we could see a little something right from the start and now you're married.

Babbette: Yeah, Luke always had a thing for Lorelai since she walked into his diner that day begging for coffee.

Lorelai: He did not. Sookie back me up here.

Sookie: I dunno there was always a little something in the way he looked at you.

Lorelai: This is insane!

Rory: Hey Mom!

Lorelai: Finally someone sane.

Rory: Okie Dokie!

Babbette: So Rory, sugar, what do you think has Luke been pining for Lorelai all these years?

Lorelai: (whispers to Rory) say no. no. no. no.

Rory: Yeah I think he did!

Lorelai: Traitor.

Rory: Ha!

Miss Patty: So Rory have you seen him yet?

Rory: seen who, Patty?

Miss Patty: You're not so secret admirer, Jess, of course.

Rory: Oh. Um yeah I've seen him.

Miss Patty and Babbette: Ooooh!

Rory: (ignoring Patty and Babbette) Mom, could I talk to you for a sec?

Lorelai: Sure honey. Sookie I'll catch up later. Make sure they don't have too many drinks!

Sookie: I'll do my best!

Lorelai: So Rory what's up?

Rory: What makes you think something's up?

Lorelai: You're practically shaking. And that shaking began when Miss Patty brought up Jess. Did something happen between you guys?

Rory: You should work for the CIA!

Lorelai: yeah, well I was too good for them. Anyway Hun you can't escape the subject for much longer. Did something happen with you and Jess?

Rory: (sighs) I know it's your big day and I don't wanna steal your thunder but yeah.

Lorelai: so what happened? Good/Bad?

Rory: I would say Good.

Lorelai: Can you go into further detail of that please? (Pretends to put a microphone under Rory's chin)

Rory: Well it started off in the dressing room when he brought my bouquet for the ceremony.

Lorelai: Ok, continue please (still pretending there's a microphone)

Rory: We started to talk a bit, I told him about Logan and we (takes a deep breath) kissed.

Lorelai: Wow!

Rory: Yeah I know, wow.

Lorelai: Is there more?

Rory: Yes.

Lorelai: Well then please inform me…

Rory: After the ceremony he came up to me and asked to talk.

Lorelai: So what did he say?

Rory: He asked what was gonna happen next.

Lorelai: And what did you say.

Rory: I said we should take it slow.

Lorelai: Oh my God.

Rory: What?

Lorelai: I can't believe after all these years you guys have finally reconciled.

Rory: Are you happy or mad?

Lorelai: Why would I be mad?

Rory: You hate Jess.

Lorelai: I don't hate Jess

(Rory gives her a disbelieving look)

Lorelai: I just don't know him yet.

Rory: That's exactly what I told you and you ignored me.

Lorelai: Well then I guess you could say I've improved my tolerance rate.

Rory: Very impressive.

They both begin to laugh and Lorelai wraps her arms around Rory and kisses the top of her head.

Lorelai: Ewww.

Rory: What? Is there a spider? (Panics slightly)

Lorelai: I just realised now that me and Luke are married you and Jess are like half cousins.

Rory: Eww don't say that.

They both laugh even more.

Rory: I'm so happy for you Mom. You've finally married your guy.

Lorelai: Yeah!

Rory: He's gonna make a good step-dad.

Lorelai: Yeah. So do you love Jess?

Rory: (pauses because she is still trying to work that one out in her head but Rory realises that love isn't a matter of formulae and math so she just speaks from her heart) Yeah I do.

Lorelai smiles because she knows that now Rory is gonna be truly happy and she welcomes Rory into a big hug.

Lorelai: I love you sweets.

Rory: I love you too Mom.

They both stand there hugging each other tightly. They are smiling and tears of joy and happiness begin to trickle down their cheeks.

They were both happy and in love.

**AN:** So please tell me what you think. I don't know if I should continue so please give me some advice! HELP, REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry about not updating in a while. I had writer's block and heaps of homework! I've had this chapter in a notebook for like a month now just now time to actually type it up!! I hope you like this chapter! Please REVIEW or I'll think you really hate it!!

**Disclaimer: **Only in my dreams!

**At the Party-**

Miss Patty and Babbette make their way to the stage.

Miss Patty: So I think it's time for the first dance between the newly weds!

Babbette: Yeah and guys we've waited 9 years for this so we expect a good show!

Miss Patty: Come on out Luke and Lorelai!

Babbette: Let the Partying begin!

Luke and Lorelai slightly embarrassed but very happy, enter the middle of the floor while everyone cheered excitedly. Nervously Lorelai puts one hand on Luke's shoulder and the other holding his hand while he puts his other hand round her waist keeping her close to him. He didn't want to let her go because just like Babbette said they'd been waiting a long time for this, he'd been waiting a long time for this.

Miss Patty turns the music on, which is the Beatles 'All you need is Love'

When the song ends a band begins to play a more romantic, slow, waltzing kind of music and Patty and Babbette make another announcement.

Babbette: Now everyone the next couple to join Luke and Lorelai will be, drum roll please………

Miss Patty: The maid of Honour and the Best Man.

Babbette: Rory and Jess

Miss Patty: Yes, the darling Jess. (Giving him a look he didn't feel very comfortable receiving)

The lights were turned down but tow big light rays from the ceiling moved their rays overhead Rory and Jess who were both incredibly embarrassed and slowly making their way to the dance floor in complete denial of what they were being asked to do.

Babbette: Hurry up you two it's only dancing.

Patty: come on it's purely tradition.

Jess: (muttering under his breath) I hate tradition. (And then louder so they could all hear) I don't dance. I can't dance.

Patty: But sweetie you'll be dancing with Rory.

Babbette: (Whispers to Patty) you're a scheming little matchmaker you know that don't you?

Patty: It's for their own good.

Jess: Please don't call me sweetie. (With a face looking as if he's about to vomit)

Patty: Well seeing as you said please, I'll call you honey!

Jess: (Rolling his eyes) Ugh!

All this time Rory and Jess had still been walking forward however their concentration was more focused on Patty and Babbette's evil smirks and suspicious whispering than who they were about to bump into.

Rory: Oh sorry.

Jess: No problem.

Rory: Oh it's you.

Jess: Disappointed?

Rory: No I……

Jess: Relax I'm kidding!

Rory: So I think they want us to dance.

Jess: Yeah.

Everyone around including the bride and groom were chanting 'dance, dance, and dance.'

Rory: so shall we?

Jess: Dance?

Rory: Yeah. It can't be that bad right?

Jess: Yeah it can't be that bad.

Sheepishly, he takes a deep breath and positions himself correctly for a waltz. They begin to dance, a little clumsily but nevertheless they were dancing and they looked rather cute!

Rory: When I first met you 4 years ago I would not have imagined you waltzing.

Jess: Trust me neither did I!

Rory: You know, for a beginner you're not such a bad dancer.

Jess: Don't get used to it. This is a one-off occasion.

Rory: Right, so today you wear a tux and waltz for the first and last time.

Jess: Exactly.

Rory: Monosyllabic man is back.

Jess: Actually 'Exactly' has like 3 syllables.

Rory: Smarty-pants.

Jess: Coffee Junkie.

Rory: Bookworm.

Jess: Hey that one goes both ways!

Rory: (laughs a little) not fair.

Jess: Life's not fair anyone who tells you otherwise is selling something.

Rory: True words. A quote? Princess Bride?

Jess: Duh! It's a classic movie.

Rory: Definitely

The music slows down and the song comes to an end and Jess stops dancing for a split second.

Rory: Keep dancing.

Jess: As you wish.

They both smile at this second Princess Bride reference which in that movie really means 'I Love you'.

As they continue to dance and silence falls between them but not an awkward silence it was comfortable and peaceful, allowing them to just enjoy each other's presence. Rory loved that about Jess, that they could be silent and yet having the time of their lives.

"Is this what it would have been like if we went to the prom?" Rory thought remembering their plans for the Stars Hollow High prom and she began wishing he could have taken her but then she realised that this is just as good maybe even better.

"What has happened to you Mariano? Waltzing –so not your thing" but Jess already knew the answer "Rory" he thought "She changed me. Wow if my New York friends were here to see this they would never let me forget this" he smiled to himself a little just imagining their faces if they did see him now. "But I don't think I ever want to forget this moment"

Jess soon leaves his thoughts and looks up at Rory and stares into her oceanic blue eyes just as she fazes into his chocolate brown eyes and they both think-

"This is perfect."

**AN: **Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue this or is this a good place to stop? Give me a clue otherwise I'll just keep babbling out some weird story! REVIEW on pain of death!!


	4. hospital an

Ok so I just wanted to say that I'm not gonna be able to update in a while because I'm going skiing in France next Friday yay!! And then its Easter so this story is gonna be put on hold for a while!! Sorry but I'll update as soon as I can!!


End file.
